Cellular
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Jika kau menemukan sebuah ponsel di jalan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengembalikan ke polisi? Atau menyimpannya? Pilihan kedua bisa menjadi awal teror mengerikan seperti yang dialami Sakura /RnR!/


**Cellular by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Mystery/and?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura sedang menyusuri trotoar dengan raut wajah kesal. Tadi, ia mengalami banyak masalah di sekolah. Pertama, lupa mengerjakan PR sehingga ia dihukum. Kedua, terjatuh saat membawa ember berisi air sehingga ia kembali dihukum. Ketiga, hari ini matahari bersinar sangat terik. Terakhir, orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Kanada sehingga tidak bisa menemani Sakura.

Sempurnalah kekesalan Sakura hari ini.

"Sial! Sial!" rutuk Sakura. Kakinya menendang batu-batuan yang ada di trotoar dengan kesal. Tanpa disengaja, salah satu kerikil yang ditendang Sakura melayang, dan...

Menimpuk kepala seorang pejalan kaki.

"Aw!" pekik pria paruh baya itu kaget.

"Ups." Sakura meringis pelan.

"Hey! Kau yang melempar kerikil ini ke kepalaku, ya?!" bentak pria paruh baya itu pada Sakura. Kenapa dia langsung bisa tahu pelakunya adalah Sakura? Mudah saja. Pria itu sempat melihat Sakura menendang-nendang kerikil.

"Maaf, Tuan," ucap Sakura setengah hati. "Saya tidak sengaja."

Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berkata apapun. Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Sakura, pria itu galak.

Sakura buru-buru mengindahkan pemikirannya tentang pria itu. Wajar saja kalau pria itu marah. Hari ini panas, dan kepala pria itu dilempari kerikir. Siapa yang tidak marah, coba?

"Hah... Bersabarlah, Sakura." Sakura menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk meredam emosinya yang sejak tadi tersimpan.

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya itu. Sebuah ide mampir di kepala Sakura. Ide yang cemerlang, menurutnya.

"Yap! Aku akan lewat jalan itu saja."

**ooo**

Sekarang, Sakura berada di jalanan super sepi yang dipenuhi banyak kebun dan rumah-rumah tua. _Well_, kenapa Sakura memilih untuk berada disini? Bukankah jalan ini terlihat menyeramkan dan terlalu sepi?

Jawabannya satu. Dia hanya ingin berada di tempat yang tenang dan sejuk, kawan!

Trotoar tadi terlalu panas dan berisik. Berdebu, pula. Oleh karena itu Sakura memilih pulang lewat jalan ini, Autumn Street. Autumn Street merupakan jalan yang sepi, sejuk, dan tenang. Maklum saja. Kebanyakan penghuni rumah yang berada di Autumn Street adalah pekerja yang jarang berada di rumah. Jadi, hanya di hari Sabtu-Minggu saja Autumn Street lumayan ramai.

"Ah..." Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang dihasilkan pohon-pohon disini. "Segar sekali!"

Gadis merah jambu itu terus tersenyum senang. Semua kekesalannya meluap begitu saja tanpa tersisa. Udara segar memang bisa memberikan pengaruh yang baik, ya.

_TUK!_

"Huh?" Sakura menunduk, merasa ia telah menendang sesuatu. Dan... Yap! Sebuah ponsel!

"Ponsel?" Sakura mengambil ponsel itu, kemudian mengamati setiap inchinya.

Hanya sebuah ponsel biasa yang bermodel ponsel itu bagus, masih sangat bagus. Tanpa ada baret sedikitpun. Warnanya silver, dengan warna _pink_ di sisi-sisinya.

"Wow...! Keren sekali! Milik siapa, ini?" tanya Sakura, entah pada siapa.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, siapa tahu ada orang disitu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di Autumn Street selain dirinya. Angin berhembus pelan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang membuat Sakura merinding. Hal itu membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Ukh... Ponselnya bagaimana, ya?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. "Apa aku letakkan lagi disini? Tapi..."

Sakura berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa, seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk mengambil ponsel itu saja. Akhirnya, Sakura mengangguk mantap untuk menyimpan ponsel itu saja.

"Ya! Aku menyimpannya saja, deh!" kata Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia memasukan ponsel itu ke tasnya, lalu berjalan cepat menyusuri Autumn Street.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, seorang gadis bermata merah muncul dan tersenyum anggun.

"Rencana mulai berjalan..."

**ooo**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura keras-keras begitu memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Tentu saja! Bukankah rumah itu kosong?

Sakura melemparkan dirinya ke sofa begitu saja. Ia merasa sangat lelah, entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura teringat dengan ponsel yang ditemukannya tadi di Autumn Street. Buru-buru, Ciel membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel silver-_pink_ itu.

"Wow...! Ponsel ini keren sekali..." kagum Sakura. "Walau modelnya biasa saja, sih... Tapi warnanya _amazing_!"

Sakura tersenyum mengamati ponsel di tangannya ini. Sebuah perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelinap di dalam hatinya.

"Uh... Kalau begini, aku namanya mencuri tidak, ya? Ini kan milik orang lain, bukan milikku. Jangan-jangan orang ini mencari-cari ponselnya..." Sisi putih Sakura berbicara dengan cemas. Bagaimanapun juga kan, Sakura itu anak baik yang jarang sekali berbuat onar.

"Tapi, pemilik ponsel ini kan bisa membelinya lagi. Lagipula, salahnya sendiri menjatuhkan ponsel di jalan! Memangnya tidak terdengar apa bunyi ponsel jatuh. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau aku mengambilnya, cuma ponsel." Kali ini, sisi hitam Sakura yang bicara.

Sakura berpikir keras, sekali lagi. Memutuskan untuk mengembalikan ponsel ini ke polisi atau menjadikannya miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sisi hitam Sakura menang. Sakura berpikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau ponsel itu menjadi miliknya. Toh, Sakura memang tidak punya ponsel.

Haruno Jiraiya dan Tsunade memang tidak suka berlebih dalam menggunakan uang, walau sebenarnya mereka itu keluarga yang berkecukupan. Di rumah Haruno, cuma ada satu ponsel. Itu pun selalu dibawa Jiraiya atau Tsunade. Sakura tidak boleh menggunakannya. Takut mengganggu pelajaran, begitu alasannya.

"Ha~ah." Sakura menghela napas. "Sekali-kali nakal, boleh kan? Lagian, aku kan nggak punya ponsel! Sekarang, bisa deh aku pamer sama temen-temen, hehe..."

Sakura tersenyum nakal, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

**ooo**

_Keesokan harinya, di sekolah_

"Hoahm..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Haruno Sakura menguap di pelajaran sejarah. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu berulang kali menahan kuapnya agar tidak dilempari kapur lagi oleh Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Kau sepertinya ngantuk sekali, Sakura," komentar Ino.

"Hn?" Sakura melirik gadis itu sebentar. "Ya, aku ngantuk. Semalam aku tidur larut malam."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Seorang Haruno Sakura tidur larut malam!" pekik Ino melengking.

"Yamanaka Ino! Tolong jangan buat keributan di kelas!" bentak Kurenai-_sensei.__  
_Ino meringis pelan. "Maaf."

Sakura mengusap matanya agar kantuknya menghilang. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan soal ponsel yang diambilnya itu. Perasaannya tidak tenang, seakan-akan dia akan ditangkap polisi dan dipenjara. Ponsel itu pun tidak disentuh Sakura sedikitpun. Rasanya takut. Hn, mungkin ini perasaan anak alim yang mencuri, ya.

"PR halaman seratus dua puluh sampai seratus dua puluh tiga," ucap Kurenai-_sensei_, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel istirahat. "Ah, waktu saya sudah habis. Sampai bertemu minggu depan, anak-anak. Selamat siang."

Kurenai-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas. Anak-anak kelas 2-1 termasuk Sakural bergegas keluar. Ada yang ke kantin, ada pula yang ke perpustakaan. Macam-macam. Sakura sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia lapar. Tadi Sakura lupa sarapan karena kesiangan.

"Sakura!" Seruan gadis bermata _sapphire _itu membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dia bisa melihat Ino sedang berlari menyusulnya yang sudah hampir sampai ke kantin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya menyusulmu saja," jawab Ino. "Kau tahu? Aneh rasanya melihatmu ngantuk begitu di kelas. Apalagi sampai ditimpuki kapur sama Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Yah..." Sakura kembali menguap. "Aku kurang tidur. Itu saja. Insomnia tiba-tiba menyerangku."

"Insomnia? Aku baru tahu kalau anak alim sepertimu bisa kena insomnia."

"_Geez_," desis Sakura kesal. Gadis berambut pirang ini kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Walau begitu, Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Ino sendiri heran kenapa dirinya yang tenang ini bisa bersahabat dengan Ino yang berisik.

Kantin sudah penuh. Hampir semua meja terisi. Wajar saja, sih. Ini kan, jam istirahat pertama. Kalau jam istirahat pertama memang seperti ini, ramai.

"Kantin sudah penuh," keluh Sakura. "Mau duduk dimana?"

"Hm..." Ino melompat-lompat kecil, mencari tempat yang masih kosong. "Ah! Disitu! Disitu! Di tempat Sai! Masih ada tempat!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, dong." Sakura menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo! Pesan makanan dulu," ajak Ino. "Aku ingin... _Macaroon_! Ya, ya, _macaroon_. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Sandwich dan teh saja," kata Sakura. Ia sedang malas bicara sekarang. Makanya jangan heran kalau ngomongnya dihemat-hemat.

"Baiklah! Kau duduk dulu sana! Biar aku yang pesankan." Ino mengerling, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan.

Sakura memutar matanya, kemudian berjalan ke meja Sai dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Naruto riang.

"Hai, Naruto," balas Sakura. "Hai juga, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata."

Ketiga orang yang disapa Sakura membalas sapaan Sakura. Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto. Yah, pilihan yang salah, karena Naruto itu berisik sekali. Lebih berisik daripada Ino.

"Mana makananmu?" tanya Sai.

"Ino yang membawanya," jawab Sakura. "Dia memaksaku," lanjutnya ketika menyadari keempat pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kau-ini-kejam-sekali'.

"Aku datang!"

Serentak, kelima orang itu menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang tersenyum riang dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Kedua manik _sapphire_-nya berbinar senang. Walau sebenarnya, _sapphire _gadis itu hampir selalu berbinar.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Ino, kembali mengerling.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin pesananku," kata Sakura datar.

"Huh!" Ino mencibir, kesal. "Padahal kan, aku sudah susah payah memesannya! Dasar muka tembok!"

"Apa katamu?!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, muka tembok!"

"Aku bukan muka tembok, tanah!"

"Aku bukan tanah! Dasar kau muka tembok! Bahkan tembok sekolah yang retak masih lebih bagus daripada muka tembokmu itu!"

"Tanah!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Tanah!"

"Muka tembok!"

"Tanah!"

"SLENDERMAN!" Ino berteriak marah sembari melempar sandwich ke wajah Sakura.

Tepat.

Anak-anak di kantin langsung tertawa dan berteriak rusuh begitu melihat wajah Sakura dilempari sandwich oleh Ino. Sementara itu, si ibu kantin kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Yah, ini kan, bukan pertama kalinya Sakura dan Ino bertengkar di kantin.

"Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald _itu melempar _cheeseburger_ Sasuke ke arah Julie.

Meleset.

_Cheeseburger_ itu malah mengenai seorang anak lelaki yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak kena! Wee!" Ino mengejek Sakura dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kali ini pasti kena!" Kali ini, Sakura melempar _crepes_ milik Naruto.

"Hei!" protes Naruto.

Inokembali menghindar. Dan _crepes _malang itu malah mengenai wajah seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke kantin. Anak perempuan itu langsung menangis dan berlari keluar kantin karena _make up_-nya hancur.

Parah.

"Giliranku!" seru Ino. Dengan santainya ia mengambil roti dari seorang anak dan melemparnya ke Sakura. Roti dengan selai cokelat itu melayang dan...

Mendarat di wajah Sakura.

"Ahaha! Lihat! Aku lebih hebat dalam hal melempar dibanding kau, kan, muka tembok?" ejek Ino.

"Sial," gerutu Sakura kesal.

Sakura baru saja akan menyambar sup milik Hinata, kalau dia tidak mendengar suara dering ponsel yang membuatnya langsung membeku. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau membeku karena hanya mendengar dering ponsel. Yah, ponsel. Tapi kalau dering ponsel itu berupa musik yang menyeramkan, apa kau sendiri tidak membeku mendengarnya?

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berusaha menetralisir ketakutannya. '_Hanya sebuah dering ponsel_, _Sakura. Dering ponsel.'_ batin Sakura, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ketakutan itu justru semakin merayapi Sakura.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura!" seru Ino panik melihat Sakura yang diam mematung begitu.

"Sakura!" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu tersadar.

"Ah, ya?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Diam mematung seperti itu. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. _Bye_." Sakura menjauh. Tangannya melambai tanpa sedikit pun ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ino, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Hinata saling pandang heran.

"Dia kenapa?"

**ooo**

"Ugh... Sebenarnya suara macam apa tadi?" Sakura membasuh wajahnya di wastafel sembari mengomel kesal. Gara-gara suara dering ponsel aneh itu, Sakura jadi membeku di depan teman-temannya. Betapa memalukan!

_Kriiiiiing_

Dering ponsel itu terdengar lagi. Sakura yang sedang mencuci tangan langsung merinding. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga keringat dingin mengalir perlahan di pelipisnya.

"S-Siapa disana?" tanya Sakura, tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menundukan kepalanya, takut. Takut kalau ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan bila ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Apalagi, di depannya kan, cermin wastafel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya ada suara dering ponsel yang semakin keras terdengar.

Sakura masih berada di posisinya. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan berdoa beberapa kali. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati menoleh ke belakang.

Dan, ya. Sesosok menyeramkan telah menyambut Sakura di belakang.

"Hai..."

"AAAAAAAAA!"

**- To Be Contiuned -**


End file.
